


It Happened Again

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Protective Siblings, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: After Spock gets into a fight at the Vulcan Science Academy, Sybok helps deal with the fallout."When Spock is thirteen, he returns from the learning centre silently, and makes his way upstairs. Even among Vulcans, there’s a palpable difference between polite silence and suspicious silence, and this is the latter. After a brief search, his brother finds him in the bathroom. The hiss of the door gives him a little warning, and Spock hides the evidence with the hem of his sleeve, but he overlooked one thing: the patches of green in the sink."
Relationships: Spock & Sybok
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	It Happened Again

When Spock is thirteen, he returns from the learning centre silently, and makes his way upstairs. Even among Vulcans, there’s a palpable difference between polite silence and suspicious silence, and _this_ is the latter. After a brief search, his brother finds him in the bathroom. The hiss of the door gives him a little warning, and Spock hides the evidence with the hem of his sleeve, but he overlooked one thing: the patches of green in the sink.

“It happened again,” Sybok says, with a calmness the other adults usually lack. At nineteen, Sybok’s not an adult, not really. Not by human standards, and certainly not by Vulcans’. But, even knowing the longevity of their species, the six-year age difference seems significant. It’s something he has learned to take into account: the height of his classmates, the added fall impact added by gravity, and when to duck.

He has yet to learn when to walk away.

Wordlessly, Sybok lifts him onto the counter. He attends to the bruises on his knuckles first, and does what he can to disinfect the scratches. It’s a curious quirk of his biology; the cuts heal fast, but the marks fade slow.

They can’t hide it for long. Amanda, at least, seems to suspect. Michael is sworn to secrecy. But, perhaps, Sarek will turn a blind eye. After all, as Sybok says, it’s what he does best.

“Crying cannot be illogical,” Sybok argues, as he often does, “Because tears have healing properties.” Hearing this, Spock’s face doesn’t scrunch up quite as much as it used to, though he has yet to come round to the idea.

“And on a desert planet, it is logical to conserve water,” Spock counters. Nevertheless, he allows the drops to fall on his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/625832463726460928/when-spock-is-thirteen-he-returns-from-the)


End file.
